Tethered To You
by VmarsSAaddict
Summary: A multi-chapter AU song-fic focussing on the different stages of Finn and Rachel's childhood and how they navigate to get to where they were always supposed to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is a multi-chapter song-fic focussing on the different stages of Finn and Rachel's growing friendship.**

**I do not have a BETA and so all mistakes are my own. I am also not associated with FOX or Glee in anyway. The characters are not mine, I just have fun playing with them in my world**

* * *

_Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know_

_That somethin' wasn't right?_

___Oh baby, baby, I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're outta sight_

Finn Hudson stared up at the open window of his new next door neighbour's house, the summer sun beating down on him. The Berry's had only moved in about 4 hours ago and already the girl was blasting her music and signing along at the top of her voice. Finn frowned, he was really hoping for a neighbour who wanted to play catch or climb trees, not one who just wanted to do girly things like sing all the time, Finn got enough of that from his brother Kurt. Although he had to admit it, the girl had a really pretty voice.

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now_

_Oh because_

He turned around away from the direction of the singing and headed back into the house. He walked inside to find his mom and Kurt at the front door, Kurt holding a plate of cookies in his hand. Finn's mouth watered at the delicious chocolate chip cookies and he automatically reached out to grab one before he felt Kurt's hand slap him away.

"Hey! What did ya do that for!" he grumbled rubbing his stinging hand.

"Finn, these aren't for you, they're for the Berry's. I'm going over there now to welcome them to the neighbourhood."

"Finn" Carole softly started, "Why don't you go over with Kurt and introduce yourself"

"But mom!" Finn whined.

"No buts Finn, get over there and be a gentleman."

"Fine" he huffed turning around and heading out the door with Kurt dragging his feet across to the new neighbours.

Kurt knocked boldly on the door and Finn heard the shuffling of feet followed by a girl's voice, "Just a minute!" she shouted out through the door.

'Oh great', Finn rolled his eyes, 'she's coming to the door' he really wished his best friend Puck had moved in next door and not this airy girl who only liked to sing.

The door swung open and Finn was greeted by a short, tiny brunette wearing a yellow halter sundress.

"Oh hello" she exclaimed, smiling widely, "I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, it's lovely to meet both of you, are those cookies for us? How sweet! I must call my daddies to come and meet you both!"

Finn blinked twice trying to take in all the information the little girl in front of him had rattled off at high speed. 'Daddies? He was pretty confused but Kurt shot him a look that warned him to keep his mouth shut. Oh well he would just have to ask his mom later.

"How terribly rude of me" Rachel exclaimed, "Please come in!"

Kurt walked in first and held out his hand to her, "I'm Kurt, it's nice to meet you Rachel, I have to say, I really love that dress, that colour just works so well with your complexion!"

"Thank you" Rachel blushed staring down at her dress, "And you are?" she asked holding out her hand to Finn. He stared at it for a moment before remembering he was supposed to shake it.

He quickly reached out, grabbing her small hand in her much larger one. "I'm Finn, Finn Hudson" he said shaking her hand rather vigorously "How old are you anyways? You're tiny"

"Finn!" Kurt gasped, "You never ask a lady how old she is!"

Rachel just laughed at Kurt, "It's okay, I get asked a lot on account of how small I am. I'm nine." she stated proudly.

"Cool Kurt's 9 too but I just turned 10" he says puffing out his chest, "we're brothers"

"Brothers?" Rachel asked curiously staring at the two boys.

"Yeah, my mom married Kurt's dad a few years ago" Finn explained smiling at Kurt.

"Awesome!" Rachel smiled. "So we'll all be in the same year when school goes back. I'm so glad I met you guys, I really hate going into new places where I don't know anybody."

"Well, I for one am glad to have met a friend with such great taste in clothes. Finn has terrible taste in clothes, he just wears shirts and shorts most of the time!" Kurt smiled looping his arm through hers. "You must show me the rest of your wardrobe sometime"

Rachel smiled widely at Kurt before looking over at Finn.

Finn stared down at the floor rubbing his hand along the back of his neck. He never really thought about clothes, he usually just wore what his mom picked out for him, but Kurt's comment about his wardrobe had made him think that maybe he should take more interest in what he wore?

Rachel's small voice pulled him out of his thoughts and back to her eyes. "Oh Kurt, I'm sure it's not that bad, and besides I think Finn looks very dapper in his shirt and shorts." She smiled at him blushing a deep crimson. Finn had no idea what the word 'dapper' meant but he was sure it was a good thing.

Maybe Rachel wasn't going to be such a bad neighbour after all.

_My loneliness is killing me now, _

_I must confess I still believe, _

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign; hit me baby one more time._

The summer turned out to be awesome in Finn's books. He got to spend a lot of time with Puck, whose mom dropped him off almost every morning, and it turned out that his new neighbour Rachel was really cool.

She always invited them over to swim at her house and she always had great snacks.

Finn remembered the first time Puck had met Rachel. "Yo Hudson, whose the girl" Puck said staring at Rachel walking across his yard towards them.

"Her names Rachel" Finn hissed, "She's cool, so try not to be a jerk okay?"

"Hi Finn!" Rachel smiled up at Finn, standing in front of him in her short red dress with black polka dots. She reminded him of a strawberry which was weird because she sometimes smelt like one too. He liked it though, she smelt kinda fresh.

"Hey Rachel" he smiled at her, "This is my friend Puck."

Rachel held her hand out to greet the boy, but he just looked at it until she slowly and confusingly withdrew it.

"It's not Puck, it's the Puckosaurus, Hudson!" He sneered at her.

"What kind of a stupid name is Puck anyway?" Rachel asked as Finn stared between her and Puck before doubling over in laughter.

"It's short for Puckerman, Noah Puckerman midget" Puck scowled at Rachel.

"Well Noah" she said sounding it out very slowly and deliberately "I think Puck is an awful name and so from now on, I'll call you by your given name" Rachel stated matter of factly.

Finn couldn't help laughing at the look on his best friends face, "I told you she was cool" Finn says staring at Rachel. He noticed her blushing under his gaze, she does that a lot when he looks at her, he wonders why?

"You think I'm cool?" she asked staring up at him through her eyelashes.

"Sure Rach, you're great." It's the first time he calls her that and she likes it. It makes her feel safe and accepted and so she doesn't correct him. From that day on she's Rach, his Rach.

"So Finn, Noah, do you want to come over and swim?" Puck groans at the use of his name but smiles at her all the same. "You know what midget, I like you, let's go swim."

"Race you!" she screams running off ahead of them, the boys give each other a quick look before bolting after her shouting and laughing.

_Oh baby baby_

_The reason I breathe is you_

_Now, boy you got me blinded_

_I bet you baby_

_There's nothing that I would not do, no_

_It's not the way I planned it_

The rest of the summer flies by for Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Puck and before Finn knows it school has started.

Carole drops Finn, Kurt and Rachel off at school on the first day.

"Thank you Carole" Rachel smiles as she steps out of the car, her soft purple dress swaying around her. She always wears dresses or skirts and Finn really likes it. It's like she's proud of the fact that she's a girl but she's not a girly girl, she plays with him all the time. One time they even played in the mud at the river bank. That was the day he realised he was really glad he was friends with such a cool girl.

"You're welcome sweetheart, I'll pick you all up here after school. Finn, Kurt make sure you stick with Rachel and show her around."

"Sure mom" Finn smiles down at Rachel before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the school. "You're going to love it here, all the teachers are really nice….we except for Mrs Peterson the librarian, she's always telling me to be quiet" he scowls at the remembrance of the teacher.

"Finn, slow down! I'm shorter than you remember; one of your steps is like three of mine!"

"Sorry Rach" Finn smiles at her as he slows down, "I'm just excited for you to meet everyone is all." His lopsided grin is infectious and she can't help but smile up at him.

"I'm excited too Finn I promise, I just need to keep up with you."

"Rachel Barbra Berry you are not entering your first day of school without me by your side, wait up!" Kurt yells from a few metres behind her.

He quickly catches up to them and the three make their way into their first day of the new school year.

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now_

_Oh because_

By their first lunch break she's met so many people she can barely remember everyone's names. She knows Puck of course but she was also introduced to a sandy haired boy named Sam, a small boy in a wheelchair, she thinks he said his name is Artie, Mercedes, who she already adores because the girl has amazing sneakers, a really quiet girl named Tina and another quiet boy named Mike.

She really likes them all so far she thinks, as they are all sat around the lunch table asking Rachel a ton of questions about her old life back in Chicago.

Rachel is in the middle of explaining to them how she much she used to love Chicago when she is interrupted as three girls in cheerleading uniforms make their way over to the table.

The middle girl just starts speaking right over her as if she's not even there, "Finn, Puck, why don't you two come join us at the main table." The blonde haired girl sweetly smiles at them before levelling a glare at Rachel.

Rachel sinks back into her chair under the girls stare.

"Yeah Puck" the other dark haired cheerleader speaks up, "Leave these losers and come join us."

Rachel cringes, she knows these types of girls, and she's dealt with them at her old school in Chicago too, except the girls in Chicago were way meaner.

Rachel straightens up in her chair and turns to the main blonde girl in the middle, "Excuse me, my name is Rachel Berry, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I realise that being "popular" cheerleaders you clearly have no use for manners, nor do you think you need them but in the civilized world people introduce themselves before being complete jackasses to someone they've just met."

The whole table fell into stunned silence before Puck started to laugh, he was laughing so hard that tears were running down his face and the rest of the table broke down soon after.

The small blonde girl in the middle stuck her hands on her hips, stomped her foot and promptly walked away quickly followed by the other two, but not before the dark haired girl levelled her with a stare before muttering, "Bad move Berry."

Rachel wasn't certain but she thought she heard the third blonde cheerleader say "Why is there an elf in the school, is Santa coming early this year?"

Once the table calmed down Finn reached over and placed his hand on Rachel's' shoulder. "Rach, that was amazing! No one ever stands up to Quinn, Santana and Britney!"

Rachel gave him a shy smile, "Well, they were really rude."

"Berry, you've got some guts, I like it!" Puck laughed throwing his wadded up sandwich wrapper at her.

"She sure does." Finn smiled draping his arm over her shoulder. It stayed there for the rest of the meal while they all laughed and joked around. Rachel smiled to herself as she looked to the boy next to her, she was really starting to to love Lima.

_My loneliness is killin' me_

_I must confess I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time_

Rachel turns 10 in the September and she invites them all to her party. She really has grown to love her small group of friends but Kurt is by far her very best friend. He's so dramatic; he makes her laugh, and most of all, he loves Broadway.

She really likes Finn too but in a different sort of way. He feels like her protector. She imagines his face when she reads about the night in shining armour that rescues the princesses in all her fairy tale books.

The party is awesome and all her friends have a great time at her house, hanging out, watching movies, eating snacks and birthday cake. The night carries on and soon it's just her, Kurt and Finn left, and it feels so familiar.

"Rachel, I need to go, this hair takes a lot of work and I need to get started on my regime if I have any hope of making it to school in the morning" Kurt huffs.

Rachel giggle softly at his dramatics, "Sure thing Kurt, I'll see you tomorrow, and thanks so much for the present."

"Anything for the one and only Rachel Barbra Berry." He replies softly kissing her on the check. "Finn are you coming?" Kurt calls out behind him.

"In a minute!" Finn yells from the living room.

Rachel sees Kurt out the door before returning to the room to find Finn standing in the middle of it nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's wrong Finn?" Rachel asks softly, noticing his nervous habit.

"Well, I…um, I got you a present" he says holding out a small, badly wrapped box. "It's really dumb and I don't know if you'll even like it but my mom said you would, and if you don't its okay…"

"Finn" Rachel interrupts him, "I'll love whatever you give me" she smiles softly at him taking the present and unwrapping it to reveal a small box. She opens it and gasps, inside is a delicate silver charm bracelet with one charm on it, the number 10.

"Oh Finn, I love it!" She shouts out, launching herself into his arms.

Finn smiled as he held onto her, smelling her strawberry scented shampoo.

"I'm glad you like it Rach"

"No Finn, you don't understand, I don't like it, I love it!"

Finn laughs at her, he knows she thinks Kurt's dramatic but as far as he's concerned they are both as bad as the other.

"I need to get home before my mom starts to worry" he says walking with her to the front door. "I'm glad you had a fun birthday."

"Oh and Rach…" he smiles leaning down to kiss her softly on the cheek, "happy birthday."

Finn turns and walks away, his figure disappearing into the shadows as Rachel reaches up and softly touches the spot on her cheek where his lips had been.

_I must confess that my lonliness is killing me now_

_Don't you know I still believe?_

_That you will be here and give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This is a multi-chapter song-fic focussing on the different stages of Finn and Rachel's growing friendship.**

**I do not have a BETA and so all mistakes are my own. I am also not associated with FOX or Glee in anyway. The characters are not mine, I just have fun playing with them in my world**

* * *

_I wanna thank you for giving me time to breathe_

_Like a rock you waited so patiently_

_While I got it together_

_While I figured it out, yeah yeah_

_I only looked but I never touched_

_'Cause in my heart was a picture of us_

_Holdin' hands, makin' plans and it's lucky for me you understand_

Rachel loved Lima, she really did. She had Kurt and Finn and all her wonderful friends, but as much as she loved it Rachel knew she was destined for Broadway. She knew it the same way she knew that her Kurt and Finn would be friends forever, it was an inevitability.

"You know I'm leaving here one day" she turned looking at Finn under the soft moonlight. They were lying on his trampoline, the summer heat of the day slowly disappearing.

Finn turned to face her, propping his head up on his hand. "I know Rach, you've always been too good for this town. I knew it the minute I heard you singing Britney Spears out your bedroom window" he smiles softly, poking her playfully in the stomach.

"Will you come with me?" she asks nervously, playing with the charm bracelet around her wrist.

He watches the "10" "11" and "12" he gave her glinting in the moonlight.

"Of course, wherever you go, I go. That's what best friends do Rach." he says as if he's trying to explain the simplest concept on earth.

_There was a time I was blind, I was so confused_

_Run away just to hide it all from you._

_But baby, you knew me better than I knew myself_

_They say if you love something let it go_

_If it comes back it's yours_

_That's how you know_

_It's for keeps, yeah, it's for sure_

_And you're ready and willin'_

_To give me more than_

They get back to school and everything changes. She wishes she knew when it happened but she can't seem to pinpoint it. Finn shoots up in size and she loves how he's become this guy who's all arms and legs. He hates it though and she has to remind him almost every day that he's growing into the man he was meant to be.

He and Puck decide to try out for the football team and she and Kurt are his number one supporters. They shout his name from the bleachers and they never miss a match.

The cheerleaders seem to come with the territory, they hang around Finn and Puck constantly. Puck really seems to like the attention, and he even ends up cutting a Mohawk into his hair because Santana tells him he'll look hot.

Finn's not as easily swayed, he gets mobbed by the cheerleaders too, particularly Quinn, and he's a good guy so he's never rude to them, but he always makes his way over to her at the end of every match and engulfs her in a big sweaty hug. She would be grossed out if she didn't love it so much. He smells just like Finn and grass and it's the most comforting thing ever.

He's 13 now and she's not far behind. She feels like maybe she should be more grown up, like the cheerleaders. They have boyfriends and love makeup. Rachel really only loves three things, singing, Kurt and Finn.

"Finn" she asks him one Saturday as they're setting up outside his house for a barbeque, "Should I want a boyfriend?"

Finn stops laying out the paper plates and stares at her like she's grown a third head.

"A boyfriend?" he asks her, "Rach, why would you need one of those, you have me and Kurt, what's a boyfriend going to give you that we can't?"

"Well, for one thing, I can't kiss you or Kurt, you only kiss your boyfriend." She tells him.

His face turns beet red, "W –why would you want to kiss someone" he whispers under his breath, afraid someone will hear them.

"Well, we're getting older and these things come with age, or so my daddies tell me" she shrugs.

Finn sighs, puts down the plates he's been holding and walks over to the table where she's setting up the drinks.

"Look Rach," he says grabbing her softly round the shoulders, "If you get a boyfriend, everything changes. We won't hang out as much, and what if he doesn't like me or Kurt? What if he's like, jealous or something. Then we'll really never see you."

"Finn Hudson, I would never date a boy who didn't like my two best friends in the whole world! I don't really want a boyfriend right now anyway, I just feel like everyone else is growing up around me and I'm stuck being this stupid 12 year old girl. I want to feel different when I turn 13, I want to feel like a real teenager!" she huffs pulling her arms in front of her stomach and feeling really stupid for even bringing this whole thing up with him.

"Rach, I get it," he says seriously looking down at her and gripping her wrists gently to pull them away from her body. "You will feel different I promise" he smiles at her, "besides, you don't need a boyfriend or makeup, you're perfect just the way you are."

Rachel blushes, ducking her eyes away from his gaze, "Finn, how do you always know the right things to say to make me feel better?" she whispers, staring up at him through her eyelashes.

"I don't know Rach, my mom says I'm hopeless with feelings and stuff, but it's easier with you." He shrugs rubbing the back of his neck.

"Now come on, let's get this all set up and then we can go eat." He smiles at her before turning back towards the table.

_What a girl wants_

_What a girl needs_

_Whatever makes me happy sets you free_

_And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly_

_What a girl wants_

_What a girl needs_

_Whatever keeps me in your arms_

_And I'm thanking you for giving it to me_

_Yeah Yeah_

She's certain that her thirteenth birthday party is the best day of her whole life. She wakes and she feels like a teenager, ready to take on the world.

She's setting up for the party when he comes over. She's having a huge pool party and she needs everything to be perfect.

"Hey Rach," he smiles shyly at her, his hair glinting in the sin as he makes his way out to her, "happy birthday." He walks straight up to her and engulfs her in a hug. She breathes him in deeply and smiles.

"I got you a present, but you already know what it is," he laughs removing the "13" charm from its packet and attaching it gently to the bracelet on her wrist. His hand lingers there, fingering the number thirteen and her breath catches when she really gets a good look at it. It's different, the same design but she can see a small star engraved in the top right of the number three.

"Oh Finn! It's beautiful!"

"Rach," he looks down at her smiling, "you're beautiful, happy birthday." And before she can register what's happening his lips are on hers, she slides her eyes shut and feels his lips moving on hers. He pulls away and his face is red, his eyes hooded.

"So," he breathes out, his voice slightly gravelly, "do you feel different?"

She still holding on to his arms as she looks up at him dreamily, "I always do when I'm with you Finn." She smiles before kissing him gently on the cheek. "Thank you."

What a girl wants, what a girl needs

Somebody sensitive, courageous,

Sexy, cool, like you.

What a girl wants, what a girl needs, oh yeah.

The party is in full swing, the girls are lounging around the pool with Kurt and the boys are playing around in the pool. She's wearing a full piece swim suit, and even though Kurt teased her about it and said she should really be in a bikini, she knows from the way Finn keeps staring at her that it's perfect. She keeps sneaking looks his way and when their eyes meet she blushes and looks away, the memory of their earlier kiss still so fresh in her mind.

"Come on girls…and Kurt!" Puck shouts out, "get in here, it's way more fun in the water."

Mercedes gets up and grabs Rachel by the hand, "Come on little miss thirteen, let's go have some fun!"

Rachel laughs as Mercedes drags her over to the side of the pool and throws her in.

She emerges from the water spluttering and trying to pull the stray her out of her face. She freezes when she feels his hand on her face gently wiping away her wet hair.

"There you go Rach," he whispers down at her, "perfect."

She blushes furiously before smiling at him and shyly replying, "Thanks Finn."

They spend the rest of the day in the pool and Rachel would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the way his hand brushed hers under the water every time he stood near her, or the way he smiles down at her every chance he gets. Her insides are on fire and she has no idea what's happening. It's Finn for goodness sakes, her Finn, she shouldn't be feeling this way about him should she?

The sun slowly sets and they all head lazily inside for the movie portion of the evening. Her basement is decked out in fairy lights and the table in the corner is piled with snacks.

She sits down at the end of one long sofa with a bowl of popcorn in her hand and a light throw over her legs. Mercedes comes and sits down next to her reaching into the popcorn bowl.

"Hey 'Cedes," she hears Finn's familiar voice, "move over, I wanna sit next to the birthday girl." He winks before sliding in the space Mercedes used to be in. Rachel glances over to Mercedes who's looking at her with raised eyebrows but she chooses to ignore it.

They all settle down to watch the movie in the dim light of the TV and she feels like it's just her and Finn in the room, her and Finn in their own world. She looks at him sitting next to her out the corner of her eye and she quickly throws the blanket over his lap so they're sharing. He smiles softly at her before reaching into the popcorn bowl and throwing a handful in his mouth.

Fifteen minutes later and Rachel's deeply engrossed in the movie. She reaches for another handful of popcorn but she freezes halfway when she feels his hand tentatively tough her knee under the throw. He's not looking at her but she can see the small smile on his face. Her heart is thumping as she reaches under the blanket, looks at his face once more, and gently tangles her fingers with his. He gives her a light squeeze and she feels like her heart is about to burst.

They sit like that for the rest of the movie, his thumb gently caressing her hand where he holds it. She honestly has no idea what the movie was even about.

_What a girl wants_

_What a girl needs_

_You let a girl know how much you_

_Care about her, I swear_

_You're the one who always knew..._

_You knew, you knew, you knew, you knew..._

When the movie ends he gives her hand one last squeeze before reluctantly pulling away. She misses his hand already and she has no idea how she got here so quickly. She wishes Tina, Mercedes and Kurt weren't sleeping over. She loves them, she really does, but all she wants to do is spend the rest of her night with the cute, goofy boy beside her.

Everyone starts to leave soon after the movie finishes. Rachel is saying goodbye to all the boys while Tina, Mercedes and Kurt head upstairs to set up for the sleep over. She's saying goodbye to everyone but she's only focussed on the boy still sat on the sofa.

She turns to him as the last person leaves the basement and he walks slowly over to her, wrapping his arms lightly around her waist. He breath hitches in the throat as he slowly brings his lips down to hers again once more. It's like electricity, his lips move slowly on hers, and in a moment of boldness she darts her tongue out to touch his lips. His mouth immediately responds and opens up to her, their tongues sliding together. She's never felt this way before. She's light headed and she never wants to stop kissing him, not ever.

He pulls away too soon and rests his forehead on hers.

"Rach, I've been waiting to do that all day." He breathes out his thumbs making small circles on her hips.

"Finn…w-what are we doing?" she asks him tentatively.

"Well, I don't know about you," he chuckles, "but I'm kissing my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" she smiles up at him.

"Well, only if you want to be?" he asks her gently.

"Of course I do Finn, this is perfect and you're perfect" she smiles before gently pecking him on the lips. "But why now?" she asks lightly.

"Honestly, when you started talking about how you wanted a boyfriend I got scared; scared that you would end up with someone else who wasn't me. I didn't know why I felt that way, but then I realised it's because I want to be the only guy who gets to kiss you, does that make sense?" he asked.

Rachel stared at him before pulling him down for another kiss. He didn't really need an answer after that.

_Ooh, I'm thanking you for being there for me._

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs_

_Whatever keeps me in your arms,_

_Whatever keeps me in your arms, that's what I need..._

She walks him to her door, her hand swinging in his, it's new but it feels so familiar. They're standing at the door, his hand cupping her face as he slowly kisses her goodnight.

"Oh good grief!" she hears Kurt yell before quickly pulling away from Finn's lips. "We all knew it was going to happen but I really didn't want to see it!"

Rachel stares wide eyed at Kurt, Mercedes and a giggling Tina.

"We..we..we came tt-too see where you were." Tina lightly stuttered.

"Ugh, come on girls, let's give these two a minute" Kurt rolls his eyes before heading back up the stairs.

Rachel smiles softly at Finn before pecking him on the lips and ushering him out the door. He winks at her before leaving. She turns to face Mercedes who's still lingering at the bottom of the stairs before breaking out into a huge grin.

"Alright, spill girl!" Mercedes shouts as her before pulling her into a big hug.

Yes, her thirteenth birthday is definitely the best day of her life.

_What a girl wants_

_What a girl needs_

_Whatever makes me happy sets you free_

_And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly_

_What a girl wants_

_What a girl needs_

_Whatever keeps me in your arms_

_And I'm thanking you for being there for me_

_Yeah Yeah_

* * *

Reviews are love! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not associated with Glee or FOX. None of the characters are mine, I just like playing with them. I have no BETA and all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

_When you feel it in your body_

_You found somebody who makes you change your ways_

_Like hanging with your crew_

_Said you act like you're ready_

_But you don't really know_

_And everything in your past, you wanna let it go_

* * *

He's 14 now and he's a man, well at least that what he tells himself. How can he not be a man? He's on the football team, he's popular, he's got great friends and best of all he's got Rachel.

It was pretty rough when their parents found out about the two of them. All of a sudden they weren't allowed to hang out in each other's bedrooms or alone in each other's houses. They both protested greatly but after his mom sat him down and had an incredibly embarrassing sex talk with him he stopped arguing, if only to avoid another moment as horrifying as that one was.

When he tells Rachel about it on one of the rare days when her dads are at work, and he's snuck out his window to come over to say hi, she laughs for a solid five minutes, his ears still burning red at the memory.

"Oh Finn!" Rachel calms down, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "That's hilarious!"

"Yeah, when it's not happening to you!" he grumbles staring down at his hands.

Rachel reaches over and gently tugs his hand, bringing it into her own lap and gently caressing his large hand with her much smaller thumb.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Finn." She blushes "I'm sure my dads will have the same talk with me, it's inevitable, considering how we feel about each other." The words slip out and she blushes furiously.

"Oh really" he smiles, scooting closer to her, "and how do we feel about each other exactly?"

Rachel reaches up with her spare hand and runs it over his soft cheek. He hasn't started to shave yet and he's mortified but Rachel loves it, she loves the smoothness of his face.

"I care about you Finn… a lot" she smiles uncertainly at him, waiting nervously for his reaction.

He responds by closing the distance between them and placing a soft lingering kiss on her lips. She sighs into him as he gently slips his tongue into her mouth, placing his hand awkwardly on her waist.

"I care about you too baby girl…a lot" he smiles, mimicking her earlier sentence.

Rachel leans back and raises one eyebrow at the unfamiliar nickname.

"Baby girl?"

"Um….yeah." he awkwardly mumbles, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her cheek, "do you not like it?"

"I love it Finn." She beams at him

* * *

_I've been there, done it, ****ed around_

_After all that, this is what I found_

_Nobody wants to be alone_

_If you're touched by the words in this song_

_Then baby_

* * *

So yeah, he's 14 now and he's a man. He's been dating Rachel for almost a year, and he's even touched her bum. Okay, it happened by mistake really when he was walking past and she stepped back into him after hanging up Funny Girl poster in her bedroom, but he still got to touch it.

He blushed like a mad man when it happened but she just laughed and laced her fingers with his before dragging him downstairs for some of her famous sugar cookies. Finn is certain he has the best girlfriend ever.

School is school, but he loves football and he's actually starting to love Glee. Rachel made him join and at first he wasn't so sure about it.

"Rach" he whined, "I'm going to get beaten shitless by the guys on the team."

"Finn Christopher Hudson! Language!" She chastises him, "Look Finn, I know you're worried about what your Neanderthal teammates will think of you but you have a real talent. Your voice is lovely and it compliments mine perfectly." She blushes looking down before mumbling, "Just like everything else about you."

It takes Finn a minute to really understand what she's saying, and when he gets it he smiles a huge toothy grin at her, "Okay baby girl, I'll try out for Glee. I told you once wherever you go, I go. This is just one more of those things."

He's rewarded when she jumps into his arms peppering his face with kisses, and yeah, he totally has to grab her butt to hold her up. Best girlfriend ever!

* * *

_U got, u got it bad_

_When you're on the phone_

_Hang up and you call right back_

_U got, u got it bad_

_If you miss a day without your friend_

_Your whole life's off track_

_You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house_

_You don't wanna have fun_

_It's all you think about_

_U got it bad when you're out with someone_

_But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else_

_U got it bad_

* * *

Kurt decides they need to have a party, he's crushing on some dude named Blaine who just transferred, and he's constantly looking for excuses to get to hang out with him. Finn's cool with it though, it just means more time with Rachel, and that's never a bad thing.

He's in his room getting ready when he hears a soft knock at his door, he turns around and she's standing there in a beautiful black dress with thin straps that flows out at her knees. Finn just stares.

"Um Finn, hello?" Rachel smiles walking over to him and placing her hands on his hips. She laughs because she knows this look he's giving her. She's seen it before, like the first time she walked out in a bikini, and the time she walked over to his house in the smallest pair of pink shorts she owned because it was just so damn hot that day.

"Rach….you look amazing!" he breathes out pulling her in for a deep kiss.

When he pulls away quickly her face is flushed with lust and confusion.

"Um" he stammers, his face glowing red.

"Finn, what's wrong?" she asks looking genuinely worried, and when she steps forward slightly to resume her grip on his hips he doesn't miss the look of hurt that flashes across her face when he steps further away from her.

Shit, he's screwing this up; she thinks he's not into her.

"Rach, wow, um this is really embarrassing but I need you to stay there and not touch me."

"Finn Hudson!" she says, her voice rising with her frustration, "What on earth is wrong with you!" When her eyes start misting over, he knows he has to tell her.

"No Rach, listen, I really….I mean _really_ want you to touch me, but um, I have a…a problem." He sighs out gesturing down embarrassingly to his tented pants.

"Oh!" Rachel yelps out before looking away from his crotch, her face flaming red.

Finn flops down on his bed, holding his head in his hands.

"Rach, I'm so sorry, I just don't know how to control myself when I'm around you, and I know it's disgusting or whatever but…." He stills when he feels her sit down on the bed next to him, her small hand resting on his thigh.

"Finn, it's not disgusting, nothing about you is disgusting. It's actually um, well it's flattering, that you like, feel that way about me." She stumbles over her words.

Finn looks up at her, his eyes barely hiding his shock before he pulls her into a huge hug.

"Rach, of course I feel that way about you, you're like the hottest girl ever!"

Rachel laughs, placing a small kiss on his cheek, "Come on handsome, let's go downstairs and join the party."

Finn throws a small pout her way, "Can't we just stay up here."

Rachel shakes her head before standing up and throwing his a wink over her shoulder, "Nope" she smiles before walking out, and he swears she adds an extra sway to her hips on the way out. Finn groans before falling back on the bed. This girl is going to be the death of him, he just knows it!

* * *

_When you say that you love 'em_

_And you really know_

_Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more_

_Like my money, all my cars_

_(You can have it all)_

_Flowers, cards and candy_

_(I do it just cause I'm)_

_Said I'm fortunate to have you girl_

_I want you to know_

_I really adore you_

_All my people who know what's going on_

_Look at your mate, help me sing my song_

_Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl_

_I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world_

_Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man_

_Promise to love you the best I can_

* * *

He's in his room all of 5 minutes trying to calm down before he walks downstairs and is greeted with the smiling faces of all his friends from Glee, and even few of his football buddies and some cheerleaders, well the few who weren't total jackasses about the Glee thing at least, like Puck, Sam, Mike, Brittney and even Quinn and Santana.

They've fallen into a weird space in High school, like a space that never existed before and they've carved it out and camped there. They all hang out together in Glee, well everyone except for Puck and Quinn who still refuse to join but Finn can see the look in their eyes whenever they come to watch Glee practice, and they all socialise at school. How Santana got involved is beyond Finn but all he knows is that Glee's made her softer. She's still a complete bitch but a different kind of bitch if that makes any sense. He's kinda grown to love the fact that they are such a weird band of misfits but he'll never say that to anyone but Rachel because Puck would tease him like, forever.

Blaine is here too with a few of his buddies from his old school. Finn's eyes scan the room for Rachel but he can't see her so he heads towards the kitchen for some snacks. He's see her then, pushed up against the kitchen sink with one of Blaine's jackass friends bearing down on her, "Come on gorgeous, just one kiss on the cheek."

Finn's there, slamming the jerk against the refrigerator before she even has a chance to react. The loud clatter sends a bunch of people running into the kitchen where Finn's holding the guy by the front of his shirt. He's raging and all he wants to do is kill the jerk.

"Listen man," The guy sneers, "I didn't know she was taken okay?" but Finn's not hearing it, all he's hearing is the blood pumping through his veins as he struggles to control himself. He feels a small hand tugging insistently on his forearm and he turns to see Rachel pleading with him to let the guy go. Finn drops him flat on the floor before scooping Rachel up into a hug, his anger suddenly forgotten as he checks to make sure she's okay.

"Baby girl, are you okay?" he whispers into her hear feeling her nod against him.

"I'm fine Finn, the jerk just doesn't know how to take no for an answer."

Finn turns back to where he dropped the guy but he's gone, already being ushered out the door by Puck and Mike.

"You're lucky I don't let my boy Hudson kill you, you jackass!" he hears Puck yelling as he throws the guy out the door. "If you ever touch her again my boys and I will shove our feet up your ass so hard they'll come out your mouth!"

Finn sighs in relief, relief that Rachel's okay and relief that his friends have her back.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry!" he hears Blaine apologise, "He's a new kid at Dalton and the guys were trying to include him, we didn't know."

Finn walks up to Blaine, Rachel's small hand in his and claps him on the shoulder, "It's okay man, you didn't know. Let just enjoy the rest of the night."

Finn turns away from a relieved Blaine before running his hand lovingly along Rachel's cheek. He's never felt that level of rage before, he doesn't know what he would do if she had been hurt, and to be honest the thought terrifies him.

Rachel leans up and runs her hand softly along his crease brow, he relaxes under her touch.

"Finn, I love you." She blurts out.

It's not how she wanted to tell him, she was waiting for the perfect time, but here in the middle of a crazy party surrounded by their best friends, he honestly can't think of a better time.

"I love you too Rach, so so much!" he smiles before pulling her down into a deep kiss, her hands running along his back as his tongue slips into the mouth.

"Ugh, can you two just get a room, you're sickening." Puck grumbles pushing past them.

"We love you too bro." Finn laughs before pulling Rachel in for another kiss.

She loves him, it's official, he's definitely a man.

* * *

_U got, u got it bad_

_When you're on the phone_

_Hang up and you call right back_

_U got, u got it bad_

_If you miss a day without your friend_

_Your whole life's off track_

_You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house_

_You don't wanna have fun_

_It's all you think about_

_U got it bad when you're out with someone_

_But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else_

_U got it bad_

* * *

**Author's Note: Please take a second to review, it really means a lot_._**


	4. Chapter 4

_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so__  
__I should've held on tight, I never should've let you go__  
__I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish__  
__I was lying to myself__  
_

* * *

She turns 15 after the summer. It was the hottest summer Lima had seen in years and she loved that she could spend every day with Finn lounging by the pool or playing board games with Kurt and Blaine. They are lazy but it's their summer, and after 2 years together it still amazes her how she wants to be with him all the time.

She sees him every day but somewhere in the back of her mind she feels like he's pulling away from her, she just doesn't know how to ask him what's wrong so instead, she lets it slide and before she knows it school is starting up again.

She's bubbling over with excitement when she meets him at his locker the first morning back, excited about all the prospects a new year can bring.

"Morning baby," She smiles reaching up on her tip toes to give him a small peck on his cheek.

He turns and wraps his arms around her, "Hello gorgeous," he smiles down at her leaning his forehead against hers, "You ready for this?" he gestures around at the busy halls.

"Yes, I can't wait to see all the guys from Glee and especially Mr Shue. I've already worked out the perfect opening number to start the new school year off with the right tone."

"Of course you have" he chuckles, slipping his hand into hers as they walk down the halls.

To everyone else they look like a perfectly happy couple, but she notices how he turns his head slightly to look at a small cluster of Cheerios as they pass by, and something in Rachel falters.

She knows she's not as pretty or athletic as them, and she knows that as a member of the football team, he's expected to date one of them. He's not expected to date the Glee geek with the big nose. She's never been bothered by what's expected, but today she feels uneasy.

Rachel doesn't like the way she's feeling, like she's not comfortable in her own skin. Rachel Barbra Berry has, through everything, always remained confident in who she is, so this new feeling creeping up on her has her flustered. She hates it, but she doesn't know how to tell Finn, so she lets it go and carries on.

* * *

_I could not fathom I would ever be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself_

_'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt_

* * *

He's made quarterback in the third week back at school and he's so excited. She's walking to meet him after practice when she sees him surrounded by a large group of Cheerios with one of them hanging on his neck. Rachel thinks her name is Taylor but she doesn't care, she hates the girl already. Finn steps out from the huge group of Cheerios congratulating him on his new starring position and makes his way over to the bleachers. He's half way there before he even sees her, and he looks shocked, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He would get that same look when Carole would catch them munching on stolen snacks from the pantry when she first moved to Lima, and the thought tugs at her heart in a sad way.

"Hi Rach," he says walking towards her.

She falters slightly at the fact that he called her "_Rach_" and that same damn feeling is back. The one that makes her doubt her worth and she hates it. She fights the tears building up and plasters on a smile. "Hey Finn," she says fighting fire with fire. It's the only way Rachel knows how.

"I heard the news, congratulations; you're going to make a great quarterback."

"Thanks babe," he says slipping back into old habits. "I have to go shower and then the guys are taking me out to celebrate, but I'll see you tomorrow okay?" he says, reaching down and placing a soft kiss on her forehead before walking away.

Rachel just stands there for a solid minute, watching his retreating figure and trying to bury the dread that's creeping up on her.

"What's up Berry" Santana asks walking over to her, "Finnocence not living up to the perfect boyfriend standards is he?"

"Santana!" Quinn scolds her before wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders, "don't listen to her Rachel. We all know Taylor is a huge flirt and Finn would never touch her. He loves you."

Rachel sighs, leaning into Quinn's comforting embrace, and wondering if love is enough.

* * *

_The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice__  
__Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice__  
__Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side__  
__Right here, 'cause baby__  
__We belong together__  
_

* * *

She's sitting in Glee with Mercedes, Sam and Kurt. They're early and waiting on everyone else. Mercedes and Sam are scrolling through twitter on her phone and Kurt's texting Blaine when all of a sudden Rachel's struck by the odd silence all around her. She turns around in her chair, facing the three, a row above her.

"Guys, what's wrong?"

Mercedes and Sam look at each other before Sam softly nudges Mercedes in the side, "You have to show her babe" Sam motions to his girlfriend. Mercedes reluctantly turns her phone around so Rachel can see the screen glinting off the harsh overhead lighting of the room. There's a picture of Finn, her Finn, sat at a booth at Breadstix, head thrown back in laughter with his arm resting on the back of the booth and Taylor stuck to his side with her hand on his chest.

Rachel goes cold, she physically goes cold and she's not sure how long she's sat there for before Kurt tugs her up out of her seat.

"Rach, it's probably a misunderstanding.." Kurt babbles on trying to make sense of the picture, but Rachel knows better.

He didn't just go out last night with the guys, some of the Cheerios were with them too, and that feeling of just not being good enough hits her with full force, but this time she refuses to buckle. Rachel Barbra Berry will not be made to feel like she is anything less than the star that she knows she is.

She picks up her books and calmly makes her way to the door and as she's walking out, he's coming in.

"Hi baby," he smiles at her before reaching out to gently grab her elbow, "where are you going?"

Rachel shifts out of his grasp, calmly, slowly moves her hand to her charm bracelet and undoes it before handing the whole thing back to him. She drops the cool metal in his confused hand before looking at him up at him with the unshed tears in her eyes that have been threatening to spill over , "Screw you Finn Hudson, I'm worth so much more than how you make me feel." before walking straight out the door. Half way to the parking lot she breaks down and the sobs wrack her body, she cries the whole way home.

Finn just stands there with the bracelet in his hands, he knows why she left, he tried to pretend it was innocent, that he was innocent, but he knew what he was doing was wrong. So he just stands there with five years of a friendship, and two years of a relationship in the palm of his hand and he can't believe he let it get reduced to this.

* * *

_When you left I lost a part of me __  
__It's still so hard to believe__  
__(Come back, come back)__  
__Come back baby, please__  
__(Come back, come back)__  
__'Cause we belong together__  
__Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)__  
__Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up (Oooooh yeah)__  
__Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)__  
__Oh, baby baby, we belong together__  
_

* * *

She sends back all of his things with Kurt. Everything he ever gave her including the picture of them at Six Flags with his arms wrapped around her and her staring up at him like he hung the moon. That one hurts him the most. He tried so hard to explain, and then he tried apologising and finally he tried begging but she wasn't budging. Finn had never felt so lost in his life.

He only sees her at Glee club now and every time she opens her mouth to sing his heart breaks all over again. He doesn't know how to fix what he did and he doesn't know how to function without her so he's stuck somewhere in the middle just trudging through each day.

He walks into Glee and her melodious laugh echoes through the room. He hasn't heard that beautiful laugh in over four months and he's desperate to know who made her laugh like that.

She's sitting there giggling at Puck as he imitates Sue's latest rampage through the halls. The jealousy burns through Finn and he doesn't know what to do with himself. He seethes throughout Glee and at the end he pulls Puck aside and slams him up against the lockers in the deserted hallway.

"What the hell Hudson!" Puck yells, taken aback.

"Dude, stay away from her!" he yells back at Puck, he knows he's being irrational but he just can't bring himself to care.

"Listen Finn, in case you forgot, she was my friend long before you staked your claim as her boyfriend, and she's still my friend, so back off! You're the one who screwed her over dude; you're the one in the wrong."

Finn deflates at Pucks words, his head dropping as he slams his fist against the locker. He's such a screw up and he threw away the best thing that ever happened to a Lima loser like him.

* * *

_I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind__  
__Bobby Womack's on the radio singing to me:__  
__"If you think you're lonely now"__  
__Wait a minute this is too deep (too deep)__  
__I gotta change the station so I turn the dial__  
__Trying to catch a break and then I hear Babyface__  
__I only think of you and it's breaking my heart__  
__I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart__  
_

* * *

She can't believe she's on a date with Jesse St James. He's amazing, and his vocal abilities are only just above hers. She thinks he might be the perfect boy for her. She tried to push thoughts of Finn to the back of her mind the whole night and it was difficult, but eventually she was okay and could really enjoy the date.

He drives her home and walks her to her door, grasping her hand in his. She blushes when he kisses her goodnight and his lips are unfamiliar and so un-Finn but it's refreshing. She waves him off before starting to head inside. On a whim she glances over at his bedroom window as she's turning her key in the door and she sees his curtain swing shut.

The next few weeks, she feels like she's floating on cloud nine. Jesse makes her feel so important and talented, he's utterly dreamy. Kurt is jealous (even when she reminds him he has no right to be with Blaine on his arm) and the Glee girls are happy for her.

She finally feels like she's in an okay place and she steels herself to head over to Finn's house after school.

She knocks on the door lightly and is greeted by a shocked Finn as he abruptly swings the door open.

"Um…hey Rach" he mumbles nervously rubbing the back on his neck. The familiar action jolts something inside her but she pushes it back down. She came here with a mission.

"Hi Finn," she smiles her megawatt smile at him, "can I come in?"

"Sure, sure, sorry" he stumbles over his words opening the door wider and letting her in.

She sits down on this sofa and he sits opposite her on his dad's chair.

"Finn, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here. Well the reason I'm here is because I think we really need to get over this whole breakup and try to be friendly and civil towards each other. We have an obligation to the team as the leaders to present a united front and, I for one, and willing to put this all behind me and move on with you as friends."

Finn stares at her like she's insane and she starts to feel uncomfortable. She thought her speech went very well, just as she'd planned it, but his silence unnerves her.

"Friends" he finally squeaks out, "Rachel, how can I be your friend? I love you, and every time I have to see you with St Jackass it kills me!"

Rachel finally loses it.

"You love me! You are the most selfish human being I have ever encountered! You were the one that broke my heart first Finn, you made me feel like I wasn't good enough to be the girlfriend of the great Finn Hudson and then you proved it when you let Taylor hang all over you , even when you knew how much it would hurt me! You threw away two years for what? To prove to yourself you were special enough to be the star quarterback loved by all the cheerleaders? I loved you Finn, but that wasn't enough for you!" Her eyes are glistening with unshed tears as she releases all the words she never said to him.

"You're too late Finn, Jesse understands me and he makes me feel special. So I'm asking you, as my friend, to respect that." She stands up and smoothes out her skirt before walking to the door.

She turns back and stares at him hunched over with his head in his hands before walking out.

* * *

_I'm feeling all out of my element__  
__I'm throwing things, crying__  
__Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong__  
__The pain reflected in this song ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside__  
__I need you, need you back in my life, baby__  
__(We belong together)_

* * *

He's trying so hard to let her know she can trust him again. He just wants his best friend back, the girl who always had his back and who could make him laugh like a mad man. So he spends the next few months just being the best friend he knows how to be. They start hanging out again. Not much, just a few stolen moments speaking over the fence or him making her laugh in Algebra, and it feels like they are slowly getting back to where they were.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't want her back but she's with St Jackass and she's happy, so he respects it, even if he doesn't really like it.

"Hey Rach" he whispers in her ear to avoid Mrs Hargeson hearing, "you wanna grab some ice cream this afternoon after school?"

He misses the small shiver that runs up her at the feel of his breath so close to her ear and she puts it down to memories.

She stares down at her workbook and answers him, "I can't, Jesse's coming over and my dads are away for the night so he's going to stay and watch movies with me."

Finn freezes, he's tried so hard to get over this, but the thought of her and Jesse alone in her house crushes him.

He's staring at her intently and she's growing uncomfortable.

"What?" she snaps finally annoyed at the staring eyes boring into her.

"Rach, please tell me you haven't slept with this guy!" he whispers, trying to keep his voice from becoming hysterically loud at the thought of Rach being with St Jackass.

Rachel stares at him with a storm brewing in her eyes, he knows this look, she reserves it for when she's really mad and it scares the crap out of him.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" she hisses, "It's none of your damn business what I do with my boyfriend!"

"Don't you see Rach" he says softly, "it's all my business. I always thought that our first time would be…well… we'd be together." He whispers dropping his gaze to his desk and scratching nervously at his paper.

She lets out a resigned sigh and drops her hand onto his, stilling his nervous fingers. The feel of her small soft hand on his sending a jolt through his body and filling him with regret at what he lost.

"Finn" she whispers out, asking him to look at her, "we haven't." she says simply before removing her hand as the teacher dismisses the class.

He's left sat at the desk with a small smile ghosting his lips.

* * *

_When you left I lost a part of me (Together)__  
__It's still so hard to believe__  
__(Come back, come back)__  
__Come back baby, please__  
__(Come back, come back)__  
__'Cause we belong together_

* * *

St Jackass dumps her a month later, apparently he was tired of waiting for her to put out and all Finn wants to do is put his fist through the guys face.

"I'm going to kill him Rach!" he screams pacing up and down his lounge as Kurt and Blaine comfort a crying a Rachel.

"You are such a dude!" Kurt scoffs as Finn pounds his fist into his opposite hand.

"Finn" Rachel sniffles, causing him to stop his pacing, "it's okay, I mean, it's not okay, but I'm going to be okay eventually."

"I'm sorry Rach" is all he says before sitting down next to her and rubbing soothing circles on her back, his hand rough against the soft material of her Ferris wheel sweater.

She cries for a solid hour before passing out against his shoulder. Kurt and Blaine excuse themselves to go get them all a hot drink and Finn is left with her small frame resting against his much larger one. He stares down at her, her long eyelashes still holding a few stray tears and he begins to gently stroke her hair. He gets lost in the shiny locks as the smell of her shampoo causes his heart to swell.

Kurt stands at the entrance to the living room smiling at the two as Blaine comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I think there's hope for these two yet." Blaine says softly as Kurt smiles.

* * *

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)_

_Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up (Ooooooh yeah)_

_Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)__  
__Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed. I appreciate it more than I can say. Your support is amazing and I an truly grateful. I am planning at least another 3 chapters for this with the next one already half way written.**  
_


End file.
